El negro es para los muertos
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Ahora tiene bastante claro que los deseos pueden llegar a ser aterradoramente mortales. Y que tienen la fuerza de hacer que te odies a ti mismo y te sientas culpable por haber sido tan egoísta.


**Título:** El negro es para los muertos  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Personajes:** Sebastian Smythe & Blaine Anderson  
**Parejas:** Seblaine. (menciones de Klaine)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Extensión:** 3,373 palabras.  
**Nota:** AU donde Kurt es un soldado y, días después de que marche a la guerra, le informan a Blaine, su esposo, que ha muerto. Prompt #1 del _Evil Plot Raven - Octubre #8 _de Fandom Insano. Por cierto, no sé si en otros países sea igual, pero aquí miran mal al que va de rojo a los funerales porque el color inspira vida, por si no se entiende :)**  
**

* * *

******El negro es para los muertos**

_Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe_

* * *

Ha pasado toda la mañana sentado a la mesa del comedor sin decir una sola palabra. Todo el que entra a la casa se detiene a mirarle, pero no abre la boca, tanto porque ya saben que él no contestará como porque aun no encuentran las palabras que podrían decir para hacerle sentir mejor.

Si es que existe tal cosa, claro.

Tampoco le preguntan si está bien, pues la respuesta es completamente obvia, ('por supuesto que no' o 'jamás me he sentido peor'). Así que solo le dejan ser y no le molestan, porque saben que si le hablan terminará llorando y no quieren verle así –aunque verlo en ese estado de mutismo sea espantoso también–.

Solo se detienen, le miran y se preocupan por él.

A Burt le preocupan los niños, pues Blaine no está en condiciones de cuidar de sí mismo en esos momentos, mucho menos de sus hijos. Y se preocupa por Blaine también, claro, porque con el pasar de los años terminó siendo algo parecido a un tercer hijo.  
Carole va por la misma línea, aunque también le preocupa el que Blaine se vea tan delgado últimamente, y no le culpa –que ella también perdería el apetito si alguien llega un día a su casa y le dice que Burt ha muerto–, pero no por eso deja de pedirle que coma, a lo que Blaine responde con un asentimiento de cabeza casi ausente.

Finn se preocupa por todo, en general, cómo es que Blaine irá al trabajo si ha estado actuando como un muerto en vida desde hace días, el hecho de que Dalton aun no comprenda qué es lo que sucede y los ojos vidriosos e infinitamente tristes de Elizabeth. Cada uno de ellos tres le despiertan su sentido de protección más grande que él y le dan ganas de abrazarlos hasta que todo esté bien, porque se siente culpable y no soporta verles tristes y perdidos.

Rachel intenta enterrar las preocupaciones serias para así poder salir de la cama cada mañana, ya que, si no lo hiciera, el dolor de haber perdido a su mejor amigo la paralizaría eternamente. Ahora solo se preocupa por si Blaine va a quedarse ahí todo el día o volverá a moverse a tiempo para ir al funeral. Muchos se enojan cuando lo pregunta, pero, realmente, no quiere preocuparse por otra cosa, la situación es bastante dura así como está.

Luego está Cooper, que siempre ha odiado no poder evitar los constantes golpes que le da la vida a su hermano menor y no lograr hacer otra cosa que fungir de espectador, apretando los puños y mordiéndose los labios. Porque la vida es injusta, completamente injusta.

Él se preocupa porque abrazó a Blaine el día anterior y el hombre ni siquiera se movió, le sujetó la noche entera y jamás le vio moverse, ni le escuchó hablar… o llorar. Solo estuvo allí, entre sus brazos, pero a miles de kilómetros de distancia a la vez. Deseó toda la noche que todo fuera como antes, que pudiese reparar a Blaine con un buen abrazo y un beso en la frete, pero las cosas eran más complicadas ahora.

Y le preocupan sus sobrinos, porque, aunque ambos tienen mucho de Kurt, tienen demasiado de Blaine también y le preocupa que pronto todos terminen intentando reconstruir tres personas rotas –que, si no pueden con una, no tiene idea de qué van a hacer si llega el día en que se rompan los tres–.

Y Sebastian, Sebastian no habla de sus preocupaciones con nadie –porque, realmente, nunca ha hablado de nada con nadie si no es Blaine y Blaine no ha sido muy comunicativo últimamente–, pero eso no quita que sienta lo mismo que todos los demás y quizá, solo quizá, a un nivel un tanto más elevado. Porque, aunque solo se lo haya dicho con las palabras completas a Kurt, todos saben que Sebastian siempre ha estado enamorado de Blaine.

(Sebastian es el único que sabe que no es enamoramiento, sino amor y no piensa decirlo tampoco pues la situación ya está bastante espantosa como para que él lo empeore más.)

Sebastian solo se sienta en silencio en alguna esquina, observa a Blaine solo para asegurarse de que sigue ahí y no se ha caído en pedazos –físicamente, porque emocionalmente ya se ha roto mil veces– y se golpea internamente por todas las veces en las que deseó que Kurt desapareciera.

(Ahora tiene bastante claro que los deseos pueden llegar a ser aterradoramente mortales. Y que tienen la fuerza de hacer que te odies a ti mismo y te sientas culpable por haber sido tan egoísta.)

* * *

Blaine realmente no sabe lo que hace. Desde que esos hombres llegaron a darle la noticia de que Kurt estaba muerto se ha visto atrapado en un mundo extraño. Un mundo gris, silencioso y espantoso, ese al que pertenecía antes de que Kurt llegara, ese del que lo sacó para llevarlo a su mundo; colorido, cantante y hermoso. No quería volver atrás, no quiere volver atrás, porque ya no recuerda cómo levantar sus muros, ya no recuerda sus anteriores defensas porque no las había necesitado desde hace años.

¿Ahora? Ahora solo se convence de que si se queda quieto el tiempo suficiente tal vez el tiempo se congele y todo deje de doler tanto. Excepto que lo ha intentado y parece siempre ocurrir todo lo contrario, el tiempo va más rápido, los recuerdos golpean con más fuerza y, con ellos, el dolor se cuela por debajo de su piel.

Está consciente de que le observan desde la sala y quisiera comportarse como el buen anfitrión que siempre ha sido y atenderles, pero realmente no tiene fuerzas para levantarse y fingir sonrisas o amabilidad cuando todo lo que quiere es encerrarse en cualquier parte y no salir nunca. Al menos espera que entiendan eso. No pasa mucho tiempo en su mente –pero mucho en realidad– cuando siente a alguien tocarle el hombro con suavidad, no tiene que levantar la mirada para saber de quién se trata, la misma persona que siempre ha estado a su lado desde que toda esa pesadilla se desató.

—Blaine —la voz de Sebastian se escucha baja, calmada, casi tranquilizadora, casi. Blaine no recuerda que su voz fuese así, pero, de nuevo, muchas cosas han cambiado desde la muerte de Kurt, no se asombra de que una de ellas sea la voz de su mejor amigo –aunque, en realidad, nada le asombra ya–. No levanta la mirada, porque Sebastian sabe que le está escuchando, solo espera—. Es hora—cierra los ojos. Es hora de ir al funeral, es hora de decirle el último adiós a Kurt, es hora. Y de pronto se da cuenta de algo que le deja sin aliento.

—No quiero hacerlo Sebastian—dice, y su voz suena ronca debido al poco uso, pero se entiende y a su amigo no parece molestarle—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo despedirme de él, no puedo. No puedo mirar su retrato e imaginar su cuerpo…—se cubre el rostro con las manos y ahoga un sollozo—. Dios, su cuerpo, ni siquiera lo han encontrado, dicen que… Dicen que debió… reducirse a cenizas cuando el helicóptero estalló—la voz le tiembla, porque lo que está diciendo es tan terrible, tan espantos que no quiere aceptarlo—. Kurt está hecho cenizas, Sebastian. Cenizas, él… ¿Y si estaba vivo?—más sollozos se hacen escuchar, porque el simple pensamiento de Kurt quemándose vivo es demasiado para él—. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo ir, no quiero, no me obligues, por favor—de repente todo lo que se escucha son susurros desesperados, 'por favor' y 'no puedo, no puedo'.

Sebastian se le queda mirando en silencio por unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer, sin tener la mínima idea de cómo remediar las cosas. Porque Sebastian jamás se ha preocupado por otra persona –excepto Blaine, claro, pero él jamás le había necesitado, hasta ese día–. Sin darse cuenta se posiciona frente a su amigo y le aparta las manos del rostro, encontrándose cara a cara con una par de ojos miel llenos de un dolor inmensurable.

—No voy a decir qué debes hacer, Blaine. Sabes que jamás he tomado decisiones por ti, pero también sabes que nunca me ha parecido que esconderse es la solución—Blaine suelta un sollozo ahogado y Sebastian tiene que sostenerlo para que no se desplome—. No te hace bien Blaine, sé que ahora sientes que nada te hace bien, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que hacerte daño—le mira a los ojos, como una súplica silenciosa, un escucha, escucha por favor—. No sé cómo te sientes porque jamás he perdido a nadie, lo sabes, pero Blaine, esconderte no hará que el dolor se vaya, esconderte no hará que todo sea menos cierto. Esconderte solo te traerá más sufrimiento, Blaine.

Blaine solo llora en esos momentos, y Sebastian puede sentir cómo las personas en la sala se han puesto de pie, como intentando decidirse entre entrar a la cocina o no. A Sebastian no podría importarle menos, realmente.

—Se supone que lo sienta—es todo lo que dice Blaine, entre sollozos y murmullos.

— ¿Qué?—pregunta Sebastian, porque no entiende qué más quiere sentir Blaine. Está seguro de que no puede sentir más dolor, no puede sentir más.

—Kurt era todo para mí, aparte de Dalton y Elizabeth, ¿no se supone que lo sienta… muerto? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir su carta aun? Lo siento vivo, Sebastian, no puedo, no creo, yo… Se supone que lo sienta—Sebastian le limpia las lágrimas del rostro y escucha sus palabras atropelladas —Kurt era todo para mí, aparte de Dalton y Elizabeth, ¿no se supone que lo sienta… muerto? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir su carta aun? Lo siento vivo, Sebastian, no puedo, no creo, yo… Se supone que lo sienta—Sebastian le limpia las lágrimas del rostro y escucha sus palabras atropelladas—. Lo sentí cuando mis padres murieron, como si una parte de mí quedara vacía… ¿por qué no lo siento ahora?

La mirada de Blaine le quitó el aliento, se veía tan auténticamente desesperado que por un momento quiso llamar a Burt, porque seguramente él tendría mejores palabras para Blaine. No como él, que aun no sabía cómo procesar lo que le había escuchado.

De pronto cayó en cuenta, de que se estaba aferrando a una fantasía peligrosa, porque Kurt estaba muerto, el mismo Finn vio cómo el helicóptero estalló, Kurt estando dentro. Encontraron su placa entre los restos y las cenizas, todos los hombres que estaban con Finn en el otro helicóptero lo vieron. La Armada no tomó una decisión a la ligera antes de declarar al Capitán Hummel como muerto en acción.

Kurt estaba muerto y Blaine tenía que entender eso.

El problema recaía en que Sebastian no tenía idea de cómo hacerle entender. Ni siquiera él quería entenderlo. Él, que siempre aborreció a su primo, no quiere entender que está muerto, echo cenizas debido a un ataque aéreo. Y si él no puede hacerlo, ¿cómo puede pedirle a Blaine que lo haga?

—No lo sé, Blaine—es todo lo que dice, porque no lo sabe. Jamás ha perdido a alguien importante aparte de Kurt, no sabe qué debería estar sintiendo aparte de la culpa y el odio hacia sí mismo. No lo sabe, no tiene las respuestas, por más que quisiera tenerlas y dárselas todas a Blaine.

Blaine le miró y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, Sebastian solo le abrazó porque era todo lo que podía darle en esos momentos. Le sujetó mientras él temblaba bajo sus brazos y sollozaba sin parar; sollozos dolorosos y desgarradores. Por un momento, intentó convencerse de que si le sujetaba lo suficientemente fuerte cuando le soltara, Blaine tendría una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, por un momento intentó seguir la filosofía de Cooper de que los abrazos curan cualquier mal. Por un momento.

Pero él sabe que la vida no es así de sencilla.

Cuando le suelta, no lo hace porque quiere –por él, podría sujetar a Blaine por años sin se lo pidieran– sino porque el mismo Blaine se aleja, con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, Sebastian intenta sujetarlo de nuevo, pero él dice 'los niños' y prácticamente huye del lugar. Cuando se incorpora nota que todos en la sala le están mirando, él solo camina hasta su antiguo lugar, se sienta y espera.

Aunque realmente no tiene idea de qué espera.

* * *

Blaine camina sin siquiera pensarlo hasta el baño, se echa agua en la cara y sujeta el lavado con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se tornan blancos, para no gritar. Desearía sentir a Kurt muerto, porque no soporta sentirlo vivo y que todos le digan que es una mentira, que es solo su cabeza inventando realidades menos dolorosas. Desearía poder sentir a Kurt muerto, porque así podría abrir su carta y leer sus últimas palabras para él. Desearía sentirlo muerto para no tener que pasar cada noche llamando al teléfono de Kurt solo para escuchar su mensaje y el 'te amo, Blaine' que dice al final. Desearía sentirlo muerto, porque así todo sería un poco más sencillo.

Cuando suelta el lavado le duelen los dedos, pero prefiere mil veces el dolor físico que el emocional –que todos saben que, si no fuera por Burt y Sebastian, ya habría buscado pelea en alguna parte solo para que alguien le haga trizas, para que le duela más el cuerpo que el alma y así pueda concentrarse en el dolor exterior–.

Camina hasta el cuarto de Elizabeth para pedirles que bajen, porque deben llegar al funeral ya (y ni siquiera se detiene a pensar que no quiere ir porque no quiere pensar en nada realmente, Sebastian dice que es mejor ir, y últimamente Blaine no se caracteriza por ser la voz de la razón, así que tendrá que confiar en Sebastian esta vez). Lo que encuentra es a Elizabeth acostada en su cama, sin su vestido negro, y a Dalton sentado en el suelo. Entra en silencio y ambos niños se le quedan mirando, esperando a que diga algo.

—Elizabeth, ¿por qué no te has vestido?—es lo que logra articular, la niña se observa, desde sus pantalones azules hasta su blusa blanca y vuelve a mirarle, con los ojos llenos de algo que Blaine no logra descifrar.

—No me gusta mi vestido—dice, Blaine frunce el seño, porque recuerda que ella lo escogió, ese día en el que a Kurt le dieron ganas de comprarle un vestido de cada color. Puede que el gusto de Kurt hubiese influido un poco en la decisión final de Elizabeth, pero fue ella la que escogió el vestido, ¿cómo es que no le gusta?

—Tú lo escogiste, cariño—le dice, despacio y con calma, la niña vuelve a mirarse, pero esta vez no levanta la mirada de nuevo. Solo se queda viendo el azul de sus pantalones y Blaine sabe bien que ha recordado el día en que eligió sus vestidos. No soporta cómo es que los recuerdos felices, el recordar a un Kurt sonriente y más emocionado que la misma Elizabeth, que se colgaba miles de trajes sobre el hombro y luego se los mostraba uno a uno, explicándole cuál le quedaría mejor y cuál se vería perfecto. No entiende cómo es que recordar su risa, su voz aguda y cantarina, sus sonrisas, todo, todo lo bueno y feliz, puede doler tanto en esos momentos.

—No quiero usarlo —le dice Elizabeth y él suspira, porque está cansado y porque él tampoco quiere ir de negro sabiendo lo que significa.

—Elizabeth—dice, y no es reproche, ni regaño, ni es dicho en tono de exasperación, solo lo dice. La niña le mira con sus enormes ojos azules –y grises y verdes también, iguales a los de su padre– y Blaine puede ver que está tan a punto de llorar como él. Se le encoje todo el pecho de tan solo pensarlo.

—Pero papá Kurt dijo que el negro es un color serio, que una niña como yo debería usar colores más… vivos y que el negro es para los muertos, para los funerales y los días tristes—susurra, su voz se quiebra a mitad de frase y Blaine no necesita nada más para saber que rehúye a su mirada porque está llorando. Se siente junto a ella en la cama y rápidamente siente cómo Dalton hace lo mismo.

El dolor es mucho, y le oprime tanto el pecho que termina abrazándolos a los dos como si se le fuera la vida en ello –y quizá es así–. Dalton le besa la mejilla y Elizabeth tiembla un poco por el llanto, pero ninguno de los tres dice nada por un largo tiempo. Porque, cuando se habla de Blaine, ellos tres siempre se han entendido mejor en el silencio. Kurt es quien siempre recurría a las palabras y las explicaciones estrambóticas.

— ¿Quieres tu vestido rojo? —pregunta, luego de varios minutos. Elizabeth le mira, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Blaine las seca y le besa la frente una y otra vez hasta que le saca una pequeña sonrisa y le ve asentir.

Se levanta sin decir nada más, abre el armario y saca el hermoso vestido rojo que Kurt hizo solo para que Elizabeth lo utilizara en eventos importantes.

Blaine supone que su funeral entra en esa definición.

Se lo entrega y busca la caja de zapatos rojo y la coloca sobre la cama. Dalton observa el vestido casi con adoración, porque el pequeño siempre ha dicho que es lo más bonito que haya visto en la vida. Blaine le acaricia los rizos y le pide que salga de la habitación para que Elizabeth pueda cambiarse sola.

—Yo quiero mi camisa azul, papá, ¿puedo? ¡Por favor!—ruega, salen de la habitación y Blaine mira hacia atrás antes de cerrar la puerta, Elizabeth observa el vestido mordiéndose los labios y, cuando nota que Blaine le mira, intenta regalarle una sonrisa.

Blaine hace lo mismo. Lo intentan, pero realmente nunca la logran.

* * *

Cuando llegan al funeral, Blaine va con su ropa negra, aunque le pese el significado y quiera cambiarla, y sujeta la mano de Elizabeth, que va en su hermoso vestido rojo y de Dalton, que al final también se salió con la suya y terminó con su camisa blanca.

Muchos le miran de reojo, pero no se atreven a decir nada, porque se supone que les están dando el pésame, no sus críticas –aunque Blaine las escucha murmurar entre sí de todas formas–.

Cuando se sientan, observa a sus hijos, Elizabeth vestida con el color del amor, sí, pero también de la vitalidad y Dalton, que va con el color de la paz. Les sonríe un poco a ambos y luego se mira a sí mismo, el negro es para los muertos.

Kurt murió en una guerra, por la paz, dicen muchos, pero Blaine no está tan seguro de eso ya.

Y, tal vez, si la situación fuese distinta, a Blaine le parecería irónico que sus hijos fueran vestidos con esos colores, que contradecían completamente a la muerte y la guerra que se llevaron a Kurt.

Observa a Elizabeth jugar con el vestido y no le presta mucha atención a los que se sientan a su lado o le dan el pésame, solo observa a su hija jugar con el vestido y a Dalton en su camisa blanca y se pregunta qué tanto de ironía tiene todo y qué tanto de verdad tendrá. Porque sigue sintiendo a Kurt vivo, sigue sintiéndolo ahí, en su pecho, donde siempre ha estado. Vuelve a mirar su camisa y se pregunta de nuevo si lo que siente (o no siente) tendrá alguna otra razón.

Porque el negro es para los muertos, pero no siente a Kurt muerto, ni un poco. Solo lo siente ausente, lejano, perdido.

Y realmente ya no sabe cuánto de todo eso es verdad y cuánto es mentira, pero observa el vestido de su hija y se permite soñar un momento con que ese color va más con Kurt que el negro que lleva él.


End file.
